


Some Nights

by bethbrokes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are for silk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

Some nights are for silk; the gossamer scarves he'd traded for a yo-yo as a birthday gift to her, repurposed around his wrists, spreading his arms wide as she kisses her way down his chest, down his stomach, traces the lines of his waist with her fingertips before her lips skim down and across to his inner thigh, where she begins working her way up again until she's finally peppering kisses along the length of his cock and teasing him with the slightest touches of her tongue, before sinking down onto him, a single soft hand sliding up his chest to hold his shoulders down while she uses him to bring herself to orgasm.

Some nights are for leather; simple strips, procured from Teyla (who wore a knowing smile), binding her hands together, securing them above her head to give him total control while he pinches a nipple between finger and thumb, the other hand sliding down to force apart her thighs so he can slip one, then two, fingers inside her to elicit a gasp, working them until she's right on the brink... Before suddenly shifting and forcing himself into her, his nails leaving marks on her hips where he grabs her as he thrusts in harshly and withdraws slowly and deliberately until his rhythm becomes jerky and she's begging for release in the form of his right hand moving to flick a lazy thumb over her clit - once he's finished, of course.

Some nights are for subtlety; his face buried in her neck to muffle his soft grunts as she is driven to lip-biting and whimpering in her office, when they just can't wait until they find a bed and so she pushes him into her office chair and straddles him, his hands slipping beneath her bra and shirt and palming her breasts as she sheathes him over and over, until they come within moments of each other, her spasms setting him off.

Some nights are for screaming; the "oh god"s and the "oh, yes, John"s and the guttural moaning only brought out on the nights when he puts his mind (and his mouth) to getting her toes to curl and her fingers to clutch at the sheet beneath her as she arches her back and pushes herself upwards to meet him, forcing herself onto his tongue, finally coming when his teeth scrape against her clit and she shudders beneath him forever as he sucks and nips to draw it out for her.

Each night is unparalleled.


End file.
